


Strength

by TitanSlayer



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is impressed, Badass Marinette, F/M, Marinette and Adrien are good friends, Marinette is working at her parents bakery, strong marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSlayer/pseuds/TitanSlayer
Summary: Lazy Writing Prompt #282 ||
I've never seen anything quite as beautiful as her when she punched that jerk in his ugly face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I have written but I was in the mood to write something. So here you go! ^ ^

It was the christmas holiday when Adrien decided to stop by the bakery owned by Marinette's parents. He was craving something sweet. As soon as he started to have this crave, he couldn't stop thinking about the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Their food was heaven on earth basically.

 

Adrien's mouth began to water, when he imagined biting into a sweet chocolate muffin. It was _that_ amazing. He was sure no other muffin could compete with that one.

 

So when he finished a photoshoot, he immediately made his way to the bakery. It was like a second home to him. And also because it was really cold outside. Marinette had gotten close to him and eventually stopped stuttering around him so much. She often invited him to her home to play video games or to study together. What always warmed his heart was the fact that her parents treated him like their own son. Always letting him stay for dinner, because really, he had no other option than to stay. They downright force him to stay and eat with them. Not that he complaint. Adrien really liked her parents. And the food they made.

 

Caught up in the thought he smiled. His hand already touching the doorknob and he opened the door to the busy bakery. The warmth of the bakery was hitting his face. He instantly felt his body warm up again.

 

With one quick look inside he could already see that the bakery was bursting with customers as usual.

 

There was no sight of either Sabine or Tom so he figured they were in the back and prepared orders.

 

But he could see Marinette standing at the counter, dealing with the customers in the front and taking their money.

That brought another smile to his face. He was really happy seeing her. Although he knew she would be there, because at the end of the semester she told her friends she'd be helping her parents over the crazy holiday season. Adrien thought it was really kind and also very brave of her. It could get very crazy in the bakery. Just like that day.

 

„Why does that take so long to have my order ready?!“ Adrien turned his head. There was a tall man in a black coat, a phone to his ear and impatiently tapped his foot, shouting at Marinette. He was clearly angry.

 

„I am very sorry, sir, but you see that there are so many people ordering it might take a while.“ Marinette said in a firm voice.

 

„I don't care! Don't you know what an important person I am?“ he snarled back.

 

Marinette looked him up and down. She shrugged, „Nope. And frankly, I don't care.“ she scoffed, „You have to wait like everyone else in here.“

 

Adrien watched as the man got angrier and how his face turned red from all the anger.

 

„How dare you! I have the power to shut down this pathetic bakery of yours!“  
  
  


The people around and behind them stopped talking. They curiously watched them.

  
  
„Excuse me?“ said Marinette in a cold voice. Even Adrien's blood turned cold. „Did you just called this bakery _pathetic_?“

 

The man laughed, „Yes I did. It is pathetic. Probably as pathetic as the owners of the bakery.“ He said and turned back to talk to somebody on his phone.

 

She balled her hands next to her sides. „Oh fuck off,“ she said between gritted teeth.

 

Marinette made her way around the counter and stood in front of the man and she looked him directly into the eyes. Her angry and cold expression made him look at her.

 

With a quick blow she punched him square in the face. Her fist collided hard with his face. Her throw was perfect. It was as if she did this every day.

 

Adrien's mouth hung wide open and his eyes were huge. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Everyone around them were shocked to see how strong this petite girl was.

 

„Marry me...“ Adrien said absentmindedly.

 

When the guy stormed out of the bakery, shouting things all the way out, Marinette noticed Adrien standing there.

 

„Oh Adrien! I am sorry you had to see this but you see, this guy just-“

 

„ _Fuck_ , you throw quite the punches there.“ and admittedly, it kind of turned Adrien on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Main blog: xmoonchildren.tumblr.com  
> ML blog: xxmarinette.tumblr.com


End file.
